Transformers Revenge of The Fallen remix
by dramawriter27
Summary: This is my brother's first story


Hello everyone, this is my brother's first story and he'd love any reviews you guys have to offer so please read and review!

(P.S.) My brother is only in 4th grade English wise and not the best speller so please don't be too harsh on the errors Thx,Dramawriter27.

TRANSFORMERS

Revenge of the fallen remix

Note:the fallen and other transformer related characters are not mine not labeled for sale.

Narrator: the autobots and decepticons once lived on the planet cybertron but once a power called allspark was discovered the decepticons were driven by one goel total universel domination. but the autobots were peace makers. that sparked the war but the autobots sent the allspark to earth but when it crashed it was destroyed only fragments remaned but with the allspark went the two teams of bots…

Grindor:I have figured out what we need in order to revive megatron .

Starscream:please don't tell anyone. the last thing we need is megatron resarected .

Grindor: the allspark shard.

Starscream:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! reviving megatron is a waste of the shards power.

Grindor:and you are a waste of a decepticon luckely the fallen favors megatron.

Narrator: you may be wondering who the heck is the fallen well,that will be answerd later.

Sideways:you heard grindor,soundwave search all satalites for info about where the shard is.

Soundwave:on it.

Starscream: don't you think im a better leader?

(all decepticons look at each other)

starscream: whatever we still have to find him ya bozoes!

(soundwave looks at starscream)

starscream:did I say that outloud?

Soundwave:2 things to do.

Starscream:darn.

MEANWHILE…

Sam:ok guys ready to race?

Skids and mudflap: yeah.

mudflap:you will lose.

Skids:don't count on it.

Bumblebee:3,2,1,GO!

Mudflap:(drives in front of skids)

Skids:did he say go? Oops (drives 10 inches in front)

Bumblebee:well the finish line is 25 miles from here ill follow them. (transformes) sam, are you coming?

Sam:yeah (gets in)

Sideswipe:bumblebee,race ya! (transforms)

Narrator:so as skids and mudflap raced bumble bee and sideswipe had there own race.

Skids:bye! (speeds up)

Mudflap:WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Narrator:as mudflap thought it could not get any worse bumblebee and sideswipe passed him.

Mudflap booho!

Narrator:as the others passed the finish line bumblebee saw a gleem … it was an allspark fragment!

Meanwhile…

Soundwave:starscream ive found the shard,but it is highly protected, but because his spark was egstingushed I cant track megatron.

Soundwave:wait reseiving transmition it's the fallen!

sideways:The fallen? How was he awakened?

The fallen: (over radio) because there were allspark fragments in the ground enough to power me and I know where megatron is under the boat the shard is on.

Sideways: exalent

Grindor:good

Starscream:

Meanwhile

Bumblebee:(hands ratchet allspark fragment) can you analyze this ratchet?

Ratchet:bumblebee do you know what you found?

Ironhide:what is it ratchet?

Ratchet: you found the traker fragment it tracks allspark….. no,no,no,no,no,no,…

Prime:huh?

Ratchet: the fallen is back!

Bumblebee: the fallen?

Narrator : the fallen is the most evil and the first decepticon

Prime:what the narrator said.

Ratchet: the allspark must have soeked into him.

skids:and if thats not enough 6 construction vehicles came to life!

sam and mikala:I CHIWAWA!

prime:and they combine to make DEVASTATOR.

all:AAAAHHHH!

sideswipe:maybe we should pack some energon and go back to cybertron.

bumblebee:NO!

ironhide:whats wrong bumblebee?

bumblebee:if we leave now while the decepticons are on earth then we cant stop them so they can destroy the humans.

we're autobots. abandining creatures we swore to protect is against our cause. We dont want to have to switch our insignias do we?

prime:Well put bumblebee. All in favor say aye.

ratchet and ironhide:AYE!

sideswipe and arcee:AYE!

sam and mikala:AYE!

optimus prime:AYE!

(skids and mudflap look worried)

bumblebee:Whats wrong?

skids:Well bumblebee,its just,its just...

mudflap:the decepticons are bigger and more powerful then us.

prime:well Jetfire is bigger than all the decepticons.

ratchet:I just finished reparing him he should be operational in 5

bumblebee:4

ironhide:3

sideswipe:2

prime:1...

(jetfire wakes up)

jetfire:what happened?

ironhide:we'll explain right now we need your help to defeat the fallen!

jetfire:NO!

bumblebee:Why wont you help us?

jetfire:do you know what its like to rest and wake up and thrust right back into the war that you hoped ended a millinia ago?

prime:We understand how much you hate the war but we really need you now.

jetfire:no

bumblebee:so you turn against the decepticons to protect life and now your refusing to do it?

prime:easy cant increase his will to help us if we upset him.

Meanwhile at deep 6...

grindor:great day to revive megatron,isnt it starscream?

starscream:(murmurs angerly)

grindor:keep the enemy jets busy while i eject nimble bot.

starscream:why do you get to revive megatron?

grindor:cause you and i both know you would dive down and plant a bomb in his spark chamber and blow him to bits!

starscream:(continues to murmer angerly)

breakaway:NOT SO FAST GRINDOR!

grindor:starscream! distract him!

one hour later...

starscream:HURRY UP!

grindor:almost done.

megatron:AT LAST IVE BEEN AWAKENED!

soundwave:we await your orders mighty megatron.

megatron:come decepticons we must find the matrix of leadership.

meanwhile at autobot hq

prime:autobots breakaway has reported that megatron wants the matrix of leader ship and if he wants it we cant let him have it.

bumblebee:uh oh

prime:mudflap skids you 2 find megatrons lair and find out why the decepticons want it,then report to me immediatly after you complete your assignment.

mudflap and skids:RODGER!

narrator:mudflap and skids found the lair and began to listen.

meanwhile at decepticon hq...

starscream:megatron tell me why do you want the matrix?

megatron:tell them master.

the fallen (over radio):long story need it to power an anchient cybertronian weapon called the harvester.

soundwave:what does it do?

the fallen:it sucks the energy from the sun and turns it into energon.

the fallen:meet me in the egipsion desert to get the matrix and power up the harvester.

megatron:afirmative.

meanwhile at autobot hq

skids:optimus it seems megatron and the fallen are after the matrix to power up the harvester.

ironhide:whats that?

jetfire:an anchient cybertronian weapon that turns energy from stars into energon.

mudflap:and the decepticons are going to meet in the egipsion desert to power it up.

prime:then we need to get there before they AND ROLL OUT!

prime:megatron starscream and grindor were spotted in the forest.

meanwhile in the forest...

starscream:what are we doing here megatron? arent we supposed to get the matrix?

megatron:we are creating a diversion so the other decepticons can get the matrix without disturbance.

grindor:great plan almighty megatron.

prime:MEGATRON!

starscream:we've been waiting for you prime.

megatron:prime i invoke the challenge of the aria bellum.

prime:i...accept.

30 minutes later...

prime:our troops have taken thier shall we begin?

megatron:(lunges towards prime) YES!

narrator:prime dodges and does a return jab.

40 minutes later...

narrator:as prime was mopping the floor with megatron megatron called for started pounding on prime simoltaniously.

ironhide:WHAT?

starscream: megatron the fallen has contacted me. he said the matrix is not there.

megatron:what? soundwave initiate local area scan!

soundwave:the human has it!

megatron:sideways! get the matrix!

prime:run...autobots...protect...the...matrix.

narrator:optimus prime died instantly.

bumblebee:PRIME!

sideswipe:RUN!

narrator:the persuit continued longer until finally sideswipe had enough. he extended his swords and stabbed the fowl con.

megatron:sideways has fallen. if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself! decepticons we are finished here! get the matrix!

prime:fare...well...autobots...

narrator:as sam was panicing starscream busted bumblebees window and got the matrix!

starscream:it is ours mighty megatron.

megatron:exalent work starscream.

the fallen:great now meet me in the desert for our final victory!

...hes...

ironhide:gone.

bumblebee:well...i guess you give the orders now ironhide.

ironhide:im not worthy...

(alpha trion's voice appereares in ironhide's head)

alpha trion:do it ironhide. its your destiny.

ironhide:alright. autobots transform and roll out.

sideswipe:yes sir!

meanwhile in egypt...

starscream:(to himself) im not only under the leadership of an overconfident fool now im also under command of a giant insect!

the fallen:we stand on the verge of totel victory all we need to do is find and power up the harvester.

narrator:the autobots finally got to egypt...

ironhide:autobots heres the plan bumblebee sideswipe sam and jetfire you 4 get the matrix from the decepticons while mudflap and skids keep an eye on the constructicons and report if they turn into GO GO GO!

narrator:bumblebee and the others got the matrix. but devastator has been formed.

mudflap:ironhide this is have trouble...BIG trouble!

ironhide:report agknowledged.

bumblebee:ironhide this is have the matrix!

ironhide:good job.

skids:but what are we gonna do about devastator?

ironhide:im...im not sure.

jetfire:the matrix of leadership is the one to light our darkest hour. with the chosen prime optimus!

mudflap:what?

ironhide:jetfire decode that.

jetfire:the matrix is a source of optimus primes life.

sam:so if we plant the matrix within prime he will be revived?

jetfire:yes.

bumblebee:you guys keep devastator busy while sam and i revive optimus prime in the forest of shanghi.

ironhide:alright but hurry.

bumblebee:dont worry about a thing.

meanwhile at the forest of shanghi...

sam:there he is.

bumblebee:now revive optimus quick!

10 minutes later...

sam:DONE!

prime:aggg...what happened?

bumblebee:no time optimus. we need you in egypt.

prime:lets go.

meanwhile in egypt...

prime:we're here.

ironhide:we await your orders optimus.

prime:scanning...scan complete. like all giants hes weak at his legs so we'll need a distraction to keep him busy while we attack his legs.

skids:mudflap and i will take care of that.

prime:AUTOBOTS ATTACK!

devastator:DEVASTATOR CRASH AUTOBOTS!

mudflap:HEY BIG GUY!

devastator:RRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!

skids:deploy grappling hooks!

narrator:mudflap flew over devastators head and shot swung around devastator and shot him from all angles while the others shot at devastators legs until devastator fell to the ground breaking into six constructicons.

prime:autobots we did it now to take out the fallen.

narrator:jetfire and optimus prime power linked jetfire transformed into a jet pack and wraped around prime. now he could fly! prime pounded and pounded on the fallen until BANG! the fallen was dead. the autobots batteled the decepticons and won!

all:HORRAY!

sideswipe:yes we won the war! no more decepticons!

prime:i wish i could believe that...

optimus prime:i am optimus prime leader of the autobots. and i send this message to you so that our past will be remembered. for in those memories...we live on.


End file.
